The present invention relates to a head assembly for a disc drive unit, particularly a magnetic head assembly for a multiple hard disc drive unit.
Early head assemblies were of the type known as the dog leg configuration, for example as shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,251. More recently, as shown in the same patent, the head assembly is of the straight-line type, wherein the head arm, load spring, gimbal spring and head are symmetrical with respect to a line passing through the center of the head flying surface and the axis of rotation of the head assembly.